fearlessdivaproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Daimon Abigor
Daimon Abigor is a main character of Inferno. He first appears in Down the Rabbit Hole. Biography Daimon Abigor '''is a main character in season 1 and a student at Point Dume Academy in Fearless Diva Production Series '''Inferno. He is a hybrid, which means he is half demon and half human. Daimon is best friends with Josh Frazer. Season 1 /Series 1: Down the Rabbit Hole Daimon is shown very shortly, just waking up from another nightmare as Josh enters the dorm. Highway to HellCategory:Point Dume Academy Students Daimon is the centric character of this episode. His past with Kiera is explained, it's clear now why he has the nightmares. Daimon is getting help from Alazne and is able to talk to her. After his regular session with Alazne he bumps into Tara, who later seems to like him. Born Under A Bad Sign Daimon is first seen in his dorm room with his roommates Josh Frazer and Jamie Moores talking about Sophia, Tara, and Arabella. He thinks that Jamie should forgive Arabella because it's been almost a year since he and Todd broke up. Daimon and Jamie tease Josh about seeing Sophia later at the party and insinuate that Josh is falling for her. He admits that, despite not being over Kiera, he enjoys Tara's company. At Sophia's party, he says to Josh that he likes Sophia and that he should keep her around, after she makes a joke at Josh's expense. During the fight between Arabella and Todd, he tries to calm Todd down, but to no avail. He is the one who sent Jamie the video of Todd and Arabella and told his friend that he would be there for him if Jamie needed him. Relationships Josh Frazer Josh and Daimon are best friends. They have each others' backs and they can always count on one another for advice or help. ''See: ''Daimon-Josh Friendship Tara Linn Tara is a fellow student. We don't know if Daimon knew of Tara before, but we assume he did. Upon their first meeting, there seemed to be a spark. Whether Daimon is attracted to Tara or not is unknown, we got only few hints. With Kiera's recent death, however, it might take him a while to get into a serious relationship again. ''See: ''Daimon-Tara Friendship Kiera Veron Kiera was Daimon's girlfriend, she was murdered by an unknown species. Daimon blames himself; the main reason of his nightmares are Kiera's death. ''See: ''Daimon-Kiera Relationship Trivia * Daimon has alot of nightmares. This is confirmed by Josh Frazer in Down the Rabbit Hole. * Kiera, Daimon's ex-girlfriend was killed by an unknown supernatural species, and he blames himself for it. Appearances (6/30) Season 1 (6/30) *Down the Rabbit Hole *Highway to Hell *Born Under A Bad Sign *The Three Faces of Sophia *Dream A Little Dream of Me *The Heart is A Lonely Hunter Category:Character Donations Category:Male Characters Category:Main Character Category:Inferno TV Series Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Hybrid Category:Fearless Diva Productions